hero_wantedfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Wanted Wiki
Welcome to Hero Wanted Wiki In the year 2026, Earth was invaded by a colossal being that appeared at the center of Washington DC, self-destructing and causing the deaths of thousands of Americans. After the devastating event, the world began to move on, believing it was an isolated incident and that another invasion would not happen again. However, the United States wanted to begin preparation for war; though, other countries like France and Spain were too preoccupied with their own politics to focus their energy to prevent another invasion and more casualties. Only the Asian country of the Philippines assisted in the US's efforts to find a solution to the invasion by more beings that were soon called the Colossus. Then a few months later, another colossal being appeared at the French capital of Paris, self-destructing in the same manner as the one in Washington DC and killing many French citizens in the process. As France was still recovering, another being appeared in Madrid and destroyed the capital along with taking the lives of more than fifteen thousand people. After that event, both France and Spain joined the United States and the Philippines with their research on the Colossus. Six months passed as the four countries worked together, already making a miraculous discovery that involved a gold-like material found in the caves of the Laguna province of the Philippines that showed other-worldly properties that involved the manipulation of light. As research on the material turned into experimentation on human test subjects, another Colossus invasion happened, both in Moscow and Beijing. An attempt to stop the beings with nuclear weapons proved unsuccessful with the loss of more than one-hundred thousand people, making this event the worst death toll to occur since the invasion first began. Countries around the world knew that this was not going to end, and a devastated Russia and China joined in the efforts to find the ultimate solution to the Colossus threat. The material from the Philippines was the key, being able to grant test subjects with superhuman abilities from super-strength, super-speed, and even granting users the ability to regenerate entire missing appendages. The experiments were showing incredible promise; however, the Colossus did not wait when another one appeared at the Filipino capital of Manila. Though the test subjects were still in their trial phases, they were nonetheless deployed to defeat the Colossus from destroying another city, and the results proved to completely successful. The test subjects, using their training as former soldiers and their newfound superhuman abilities, defeated the Colossus by destroying its core, preventing it from self-destructing and saving the city. This great victory gave humanity renewed hope that they could fight against this alien threat, and more countries abandoned old rivalry to create a new organization that would be dedicated to protecting the entire human race against the Colossus. Named Humanity's Egalitarian Reconnaissance Organization, otherwise known as HERO, the new organization devoted its time and resources to create a new breed of soldiers, utilizing the gold-like material that were implanted on the nape of the user's neck called nodes. They granted users the same abilities as the original test subjects, and they would be called Champions. Ten years passed since the Colossus first invaded Earth, and in the year 2036 Champions have made a name for themselves as the saviors of humanity and becoming celebrities as well. More advancements in node technology have occurred as well, like granting Champions with an ability similar to telekinesis and the ability to materialize weapons from thin air. They are the only hope for humanity to survive this war against the Colossus and only time will tell if they can finally win. Pages * Champion * Colossus * Corruption-Type * Compassion-Type * Project Labour * Project Legion * Project Legend * HERO * HELA * Node * Nook * Node Hypo * Node Holo * Emulation * Evocation * Project Genie * Project Golem * Project Immortal * Project Infamous * Maria Makiling * Maria Matalino * Maria Matapang * United States Champions * British Royal Champions * French Champions (Chevalier) * Spanish Champions (Caballero) * Russian Champion Force * People's Liberation Army Champion Force * Philippine Champions * Vietnam People's Champions * Indian Champions * Japan Champion Self-Defense Force * Royal Australian Champions * German Champions * Italian Champions * Republic of Hesperides (Greece, Turkey and Egypt) * Kingdom of Himinbjörg (Sweden, Norway and Denmark) * Brazil * Nigeria * Canada * Mexico * Christopher Shepherd * Takahashi Tamako * Angelica "Baby" Santos * Project Katana * Project Kagami * Project Clarissa * Project Callista * Project Cain * Striker * Shocker * Stormer * Wave * Wind * Japan-Philippines relations * Japan-Korea relations * Philippines-Vietnam relations * Philippines-United States relations Latest Activity Category:Browse